Loving The Enemy
by QuistisTrepe1402
Summary: *Updated April 24th- Chappy 2* ‘Man…how did I ever fall for a girl like her? What was I even thinking?' Yet another Draco X Hermione story. But this one is really good. please read and review! ^_^
1. How Can I Not Love You?

Loving The Enemy - Chapter 1: How can I not love you?  
  
By: QuistisTrepe1402  
  
A/N: This is my second D X Hr story. I hope you all like it! Please R & R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I don't own the song "How can I not love you?" sung by Joy Enriquez..  
  
Can not touch.  
  
Can not hold.  
  
Can not be together.  
  
Can not love.  
  
Can not kiss.  
  
Can not have each other.  
  
Hermione was smiten with Draco since the first time she ever saw him. Well, she didn't exactly love his attitude towards her, Ron and Harry. But she looked past that, and she saw something she truly couldn't understand. Something was drawing her to him. So, in her sixth year at Hogwarts, she had enough. She wasn't going to lie anymore. She was going to get over him and find someone else to love. But her heart was saying otherwise. Her heart wanted her to talk to him, to hug him.just be alone with him..  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting up in his dorm room thinking about one special girl. And that girl was Hermione Granger. Since about his third year, he had come to love her. Ever since she slapped him, something in him changed. He realized she was the only one who would ever fight with him. She could keep up with his insults and throw one back at him in no time at all. He admired that about her. She kept him on his toes.  
  
'Man.how did I ever fall for a girl like her? What was I even thinking? No one would accept us. That is if she could ever learn to love a beast..' [A/N: sorry, Beauty and the beast moment there! I couldn't help myself. I love that movie..] Draco thought as he stared at a picture he had taken of her last year. He smiled as he remembered that day.  
  
She was outside by the lake sitting in the cool upcoming summer's breeze, wearing a beautiful lavender sundress. No one was watching, so he took a picture of her.so he wouldn't be without her. If he couldn't have her, he'd always have a picture. But then he thought of the consequences if anyone knowing. He'd betray his family, his house and it would completely ruin his reputation. Draco got off his bed and thought 'Ah, screw the consequences. I just want to talk to her.' As he went off in search of the know-it-all.  
  
~*~  
  
Must be strong and we must let go.  
  
Can not say what our hearts must know.  
  
How can I not love you?  
  
What do I tell my heart?  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
  
How does one walk away from all of the memories?  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
Draco had asked the Fat Lady if she had seen Hermione leave the tower. She said that she had indeed left. He looked first in the library, where she normally was. But to his surprise, she wasn't there. He had looked for a good forty-five minutes, when he gave up.  
  
Draco made his way down to the lake to his spot where he liked to come and think. But When he got there, he found someone already sitting there. Draco cleared his throat, Hoping to attract whoever it was' attention. Suddenly, the person turned around.  
  
"Oh. It's just you Draco. Hello." It was none other than Hermione Granger. The one person he had been trying to find.  
  
"Hi." He said very nervously. 'Since when have I become nervous around her?' he thought.  
  
"Come sit with me. The sunset is beautiful." Hermione guestured to the setting sun.  
  
Draco complied with her request and sat down next to her. He looked out at the sunset. She was right, it was beautiful. One of the best sunsets he'd ever seen.  
  
"You're right. You are beautiful." He said as he was staring at her.  
  
Hermione was shocked. He hadn't meant that about her surely. "Did.did you .did you really mean what you just said?"  
  
Draco looked away as he blushed. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. But why not. Here I go.. "Yes. I really meant that."  
  
"Wow. I mean. I would have never expected...Thank you Draco."  
  
"No problem Hermione."  
  
They just sat there for a while, staring at the setting sun until she broke the silence.  
  
"Draco? Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure." He wondered what she could possibly have to tell him.  
  
"Umm.I.I really lov-like you." She almost had said she loved him! 'No, I can't tell him that!' she thought as she plunged ahead. "I have ever since first year. Well, second year I really hated you for what you said, but I looked past all that. I saw something in you. Something good that I thought could bring out a totally new you. I was drawn to you, whether you were good or bad." There. She'd gotten it out. 'Finally' her mind was saying.  
  
".I like you too." Draco replied. He couldn't believe his luck! She liked him back. Possibly even loved him! And she'd been the first to say it too. 'She really has got guts.'  
  
"You.You do?"  
  
"Yes.Do you remember back in third year when you slapped me for insulting Hagrid?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you really knocked some sense into me. You helped me realize that I don't want to be like my father. I wanted my own life. Not one chosen for me at birth! You made me realize that you, and only you ever truly brought meaning to my life. If it weren't for you, I probably would have killed myself by now. I began to fight my father and his wishes, all because of your sparkling eyes when you got another 'Perfect' on your paper. It was you!"  
  
"Draco.." Hermione's eyes shined with tears. She began to cry.  
  
"Shh.Don't cry." He pulled her into his arms and held her tight as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
Can not dream.  
  
Can not share, sweet and tender moments.  
  
Can not feel, how we feel.  
  
Must pretend it's over.  
  
Must be brave, and we must go on.  
  
Must not say, what we've known all along.  
  
How can I not love you?  
  
What do I tell my heart?  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
  
How does one walk away, from all of the memories?  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
  
How can I not love you? [A/N: there is a pretty music section in this part of the song.so go and listen to it!]  
  
After Hermione was done crying, she asked Draco what it all means.  
  
"I guess it means that we are together." He said.  
  
Finally, her senses came back to her and she started to panic.  
  
"But we can't. You're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor! Not to mention both our houses and friends will think we betrayed them. What about Ron and Harry? What'll they think? Oh, this is bad. No one would accept us. I cant..no..no.." She started to trail off into more silent tears.  
  
"Shh. just don't worry about the world. Let's just have this night. This moment. Forget the entire world exists for just tonight. Be with me because..because I love you."  
  
She stopped crying, wiped away her tears and said, "I love you too Draco.."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. Soon, it became a passionate kiss. As much as he wanted this to last forever, he stopped.  
  
"Get up." Draco told her.  
  
"Why?" Hermione looked confused.  
  
"So we can dance under the stars.so I can dance with my good luck star."  
  
Hermione was overcome with joy and happiness. She complied and danced with her love. Danced like there was no tomorrow. Danced like it was their last night together.  
  
Must be brave, and we must be strong.  
  
Can not say, what we've known all along.  
  
How can I not love you?  
  
What do I tell my heart?  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
  
How does one walk away, from all of the memories?  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
  
How can I not love you..when you are gone?  
  
A/N: How did you all like it? Good it was, I hope. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I have already started a second chapter. I'll get it up as soon as possible. Please, don't forget to Review!!! I love reviews! I live for them!  
  
Love From,  
  
~*~QuistisTrepe1402~*~ 


	2. If You're Not The One

Loving The Enemy - Chapter two: If you're not the one  
~~~If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not then one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?~~~  
  
It had been two weeks since that warm, October night when he had danced under the stars with his love. The only one he would ever love, Hermione Granger. Draco missed her sweet touch, her soft kisses and her graceful dance. He so wished that he had a different life. One where his father wasn't an abusive Death Eater. One where he wasn't a Slytherin. One where he was allowed to be with his precious 'Mione. But no. Fate had been cruel to him. It had given him the worst possible situation. A forbidden love situation. Where he could never even think about her without shaming his family.  
  
'But why do I even care what others think? Especially my father, Lucius. Well, he'd probably beat me to death knowing him. Mother might approve, but she's being controlled by Lucius, so that would be a no.. I wish my life would go my way for once!' Draco thought.  
  
~~~I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you're here with me now.  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with.  
  
I don't want to run away, but I can't take it I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?~~~  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was trying to study for the upcoming Transfiguration exam in the library, but her thoughts kept drifting to one person. Draco Malfoy. He brought out a brand new person in her. She felt so alive when she was with him. That one special night, she gave him her heart as they danced under the stars. He had returned her love with all of the same passion and desire she had. Hermione couldn't stop thinking of him no matter what she did. She would look out the window every night at the sunset and remember that night. She passed him in the halls and smiled in his direction when no one was looking. She also stared lovingly at him in Potions class and luckily, Ron and Harry hadn't caught her. If they had, they'd think she was a mental case. Her heart ached when she realized the facts. There was no way it would work. He was a pureblood Slytherin and she was a mudblood and a Gryffindor. Those two just don't mix. There wasn't anything she could do about it.  
  
"Hermione.Hermione.?" Ron called waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Wha? Oh, where were we?"  
  
"What's with you lately? You're very spacy lately." Harry stated.  
  
"Oh, um..not feeling well."  
  
'Oh great, lie to your best friends. Good going 'Mione. Well, I cant exactly tell 'em the truth.' Hermione thought.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked. He placed his hand on her forehead. "You don't feel hot."  
  
"I'm just going to go to bed early then.it could be exhaustion."  
  
"Oookay then. See you tomorrow I guess." Harry said sounding very confused. Ron looked confused too.  
  
"Maybe she's doing to much again? Like in third year?" Ron told Harry as Hermione left the library.  
  
~*~  
  
She walked down to the lake. She could always think things out there by the peaceful clam lake. She sighed as she sat down.  
  
'when is this feeling going to stop? We couldn't.there's just no way.. Is there?'  
  
~*~  
  
~~~If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed  
  
If I don't need you then why does you name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not the one for me then why does this distance maim alive?  
  
If you're not the one for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray that you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life~~~  
  
Draco was tired of studying in the stuffy common room down in the dungeons. He needed some air. So he went to his room to go and get his Nimbus Two- Thousand and One. He walked out onto the grounds and took off. Sure, he'd done this sort of thing before, but this time, he felt so. different. He couldn't figure out a way him and 'Mione could be together. Except if they forgot their houses, their friends and didn't care what anyone else thought. That would be the thing to do, but if his father found out, he'd be dead quicker than you could say "Death Eater".  
  
Suddenly, Draco spotted a figure lying on the ground by the lake. He went to go and check it out. As soon as he landed, he carried his broomstick over to the figure. He looked at his watch. It was nearly Midnight.  
  
"Oh no." he said as he looked at the arms of the figure. They were turning blue. He turned the girl's figure over and.  
  
"No! Hermione!" He held her in his strong arms. She was as cold as ice. 'How long has she been out here?' Draco thought. He jumped back onto his Nimbus and flew straight into the Hospital Wing with Hermione.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey! Quick!" He yelled as soon as he laid her onto a bed gently.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm coming." She said.  
  
"Oh dear. What happened?" she asked as soon as she saw Hermione.  
  
"I found her by the lake. I don't know how long she's been there. You will be able to make her okay wont you?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Of course dear. Now scoot along, there's nothing more you can do."  
  
Draco reluctantly left, taking one good look at her cold face and deciding something. He decided to come back in a few hours when Madam Pomfrey would be asleep.  
  
~~~I don't want to run away, but I can't take it I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you body and soul so strongly that it takes my breath away.  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today.  
  
'Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right.  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away, but I can't take it I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?~~~  
  
Around two in the morning, a dark figure crept into the Hospital Wing. He went and sat in a chair next to the sleeping Hermione Granger. He took her hand in his and laid his head on the edge of her bed. After a little while, he fell asleep next to his angel, who could save him from the darkness that surrounded his very soul.  
  
A/N: cliff hanger! At least, I think so. I hope you liked it! Please, If you have ANY suggestions, don't feel afraid to let me know! I'll take 'em all! If you like my writing, please go and check out my other stories. R & R!  
  
Love From,  
  
~*~QuistisTrepe1402~*~ 


End file.
